The story of Tomoya Okazaki
by Okazaki95
Summary: It's the beginning of Clannad but with more of a Fanfiction author twist It starts off with Tomoya Dreaming about the Illusionary world before Meeting Nagisa for the first time.
1. Standing at the end of the Hill

_**The story of Tomoya Okazaki**_

In a world that has ended there is a girl, and this girl all she does is sit around looking like she is waiting for something? I don't know what this girl is waiting for but strangely she is making me confused... It's almost like she can see me... I don't even know why I am here? As I stand or well float in the same spot I cannot turn my eyes since I really don't have any right now it seems... This girl she comes and goes as if she is gathering parts for a project she might be having I wonder what it is?

As I slowly wake up from my dream it seems to be another day, I really don't feel like getting up right now… I was up late last night it took my father even longer than usual to go to bed I was out till 4 in the morning how frustrating, I sighed and looked out my window trying to remember what I was dreaming about it has a nostalgic feeling to it every time I try to think about it, This dream.. It seems like this is not the first time I had it and certainly not the last time I will have it. I get ready to leave for school still trying to think about this dream I keep having... It seems that it's something I need not to think about, I just want to remember a little bit about it but I can't…

"Why is this so difficult to think about? what is stopping me from remembering...?" I say out of complete anger this is something that has been bothering me for a while, for some reason it's been happening more ever since I have been seeing a girl with short brown hair at the end of the hill on the way to school who just stands there staring at the school gates like she is almost waiting for something to happen? I look at the time and shrug my shoulders it's just another day in this boring, dying town I live in…

As I continue to walk up the street taking my time walking at my own pace I look up at the sky "It's another hot day" I say sighing, I stop in a complete pause putting my hand over my forehead covering the sun's light causing shade as I look up at the sky when all of a sudden I hear the most gentle Sigh beside me, I look over to my side to see the girl with short brown hair standing there I stopped right beside her but a little bit behind.

"Do you like this school?" She said out of nowhere while I am just standing there, I don't think she knows I am here I think she is talking to someone in her heart… I wonder how this person would respond to that que- "Because I really really do… But nothing can stay that way forever… Fun things… Happy things they all… They all eventually change… Still can you still come to love this place?" As she was speaking I was in deep thought about what she said I did not know what she meant at the exact moment but for some odd reason my mouth moved on its own answering the question "You just have to find more" She quickly looked back to see me standing there then with the littlest voice she said "Eh?" She seemed surprised that someone was there actually talking to her I finished what I was saying "You just have to find different fun and happy things right?" … with a little bit of a pause she didn't know what to do so I just said "Let's go…"

_**And so our long and very interesting road begins with such a small answer…**_

I hope you all enjoyed chapter one it's not going to be the same as the anime I will make a lot more more changes towards it and it won't 100% towards the anime I look forward to feed back since this will be my first ever story without comic like chat so if grammar is off I am sorry I am not use to this type of stuff ehehe :D.


	2. A girl named Nagisa Furukawa

As we walk towards the school all that runs through my mind is 'Why did I say that…' Well to be honest now that I get a closer look at her she does seem a little cute she was silent as we walked and all she did was look forward so really I don't know anything about her and I don't really know if I will ever see her again so I guess I'll just stay quiet and let the day go on like it normally does without letting this phase me.

I enter the classroom and just take my seat like I normally do without paying attention to the lesion the teacher is doing, to be completely honest I really don't care about my education much since I am a delinquent after all. The bells to the homeroom ended classes are now beginning and that's when I either drift off into a nap or just blankly stair outside of the window till classes end.

I look to my left to an empty seat all that comes to my mind when I look over is that my friend Youhei Sunohara is skipping class he is like me after all just another abandoned delinquent, I wonder what I am going to have for lunch today probably the same old cutlet sandwich I normally get since all that's left in the cafeteria is Anpan since nobody really eats it.

I bought my lunch and was walking to find where to eat it when I look out the 2nd floor window to see the same girl from this morning eating there all by herself… I was wondering more than ever who she was because she seems so pure and kind-hearted I just wondered more while looking down at her then I heard a group of girls looking down beside me saying how cute she was and which class did she belong too, So at that moment I decided to go down there and talk to her maybe get to know her a little more and maybe who knows get to become her friend if she wants.

I start to approach her when I see she is eating Anpan I thought I heard her mumble that this morning down at the bottom of the hill but I'm not sure… I say to her "Hey why are you eating lunch outside here all by yourself?" I waited for a response for a minute but she did not even flinch so I rephrased my approach "Are you there? Can you hear me?" She stopped eating her Anpan and looked up and said "I'm sorry I'm in the middle of my lunch" That seemed to be such a bold thing to say but I didn't let it phase me and replied with "I see" then taking a seat beside her.

I waited for a little then started to eat my lunch while trying to think of what to say to her when the time came, She folded up the wrapper from the Anpan then proceeded to drink a small carton of milk as I sit here eating my Cutlet sandwich she then put her hands to straighten out her skirt then looked at me and said "So… So what did you want?" another bold statement from this mysterious girl "Nothing really I was just wondering why you are out here eating all by yourself that's all" I answered then she asked me "Do you like this school?" it was the same thing she said from this morning… How do I answer something such as this? "Umm, no not really why?" When I said that her shoulders seemed to tense up then she said "I really really like it… But this is not the same place I once knew I use to have friends I could talk to and teachers I could listen to but now…" all that came to mind was this girl dropped out I am assuming? So I try to ask but put it in a statement type of form "So I take it something happened then?" she looked at me then her faced seemed to drop a little then she answered "I was out of school a lot last year due to I have a weak body and I am physically weak so I can't be too active" that was not really what I expected but in reality it does make sense, I wanted to know why but I didn't want to be too bold so I asked her a basic question "Wasn't there any school activities or clubs you were in or interested in?" she looked at me then with a weak smile she replied with "I was never in any clubs or did any school activities but to be completely honest my goals were to set sights on the schools Drama Club" she paused and looked forward with a sad expression then continued "I was never strong so I always ended up missing my elementary school plays but it has always been my intentions to do Drama ever since I entered High school my heart was set on joining the Drama Club and working on it for three years but… Every time I would try I would end up getting Ill and missing the recruitments…" That made me feel a little sad, This girl… she has been dealing with so much just to make something like this come true maybe I… at that moment the 1st bell to warn that lunchtime was about to end rang and I said to her "Why don't you check out the Drama clubroom after school I'm sure they would accept you with open arms umm… Sorry I don't know you're name, She looked at me then with a smile she said "I'm Nagisa Furukawa of 3A I then smiled back and said "I'm Tomoya Okazaki from 3B Nice to meet you" she then closed her eyes and tilted her head and said "It's nice to meet you too Tomoya Okazaki" the school bell rang we said our good-byes and I started to head back to class.

As I entered the class room I heard my name being talked about but it's just talk is what I keep telling myself… Me and Sunohara are not really the 'Popular' ones when it comes to a positive note come to think of it Sunohara is still not here yet I wonder if he will show up today.

I then put my head down on my desk starting to dose off having the feeling I will be entering the same dream realm I always enter… Frustrated that I won't remember any of it I start to dose off…

_**Then I find myself inside this sad and lonely world.**_


	3. The Illusionary World

I wonder what the girl is doing now she has been showing up more and more lately it's like she is on a mission to do something important, I don't know why but I have the feeling it has something to do with me for some odd reason. She slowly looks at me then smiles it made me scared for a second but there should be no way she can see me?

It feels like a couple days have passed but I can hear her in the corner of what looks like a small house it sounds like she is building something is she bored? I wonder why but she does have a good reason to be bored since this world is so lonely and so empty… I can't help but feel sorry for the girl for being born in a world such as this.

It seems like a couple more days have passed since I have re-opened my eyes to this world the girl seems to be sleeping in the corner of the room it's quite at the moment she seemed to stop building whatever she was building and it's quite maybe she got bored of it? All I can do is continue waiting and see when the girl comes into my line for sight.

I was just starting to get ready to leave when I heard a small voice say something "Do you want to be friends?" Strange is she talking to herself or to me? I don't know what she means since I can't answer her it's sort of frustrating since I can't answer her question but out of honesty I don't think I would want to be born into a world like this… So still, so empty, so emotionless…

She walks over into my line of sight as I was ready to leave once more but this time she was all sweaty and seemed to be tired but strangely she put out her hand towards me? Do I grab get hand? But I can't since I have no arms do I just wish for it… Too be born into such a world to help this girl to be free of her loneliness? But I don't understand still… What do I look like? I can't remember but I was in a warm world other than this one…

She seemed to notice I cannot do anything so she then ran over to the corner where she spent these last few days it seems and I can hear a metal type of noise moving closer as she comes back into my line of sight I can see that she… Had a body… Made of junk for me? Do I wish it too be inside of that and it will happen? I am a little nervous but in a sense I feel happy to be of use since all I do is stay in one spot, this whole time I have not moved or talked it's because I can't… At least in that I can move around and actually somewhat communicate with her maybe even talk?

Before I knew it I was inside of this junk body… I don't know what this feeling is I feel sad? Or am I feeling happy? Next thing I know she is across the room from me clapping her hands back and forth like she is telling me to come to her almost like… Telling a baby to make its first steps… My first few attempts were a failure I kept falling halfway or even the first couple of steps, I finally achieved it I can now walk on my own it's like I just achieved something huge I am so happy it also appears she is hugging me but I can't feel it in this body of junk… Such a Nostalgic feeling from this girl she is someone I will hold dear to me I know that.

_**My Eyes open and I look to my side to see a Blond haired boy also passed out at his desk.**_


	4. The Drama Club

I yawned and then fixed my uniform then stood up since class ended and walked beside this blond haired boys desk then kicked him in the side saying "Sunohara wake up class is over" he grunts as he opens his eyes and looks up "Oh hey Okazaki" he said so plain to me I reply "Whoa dude you need to say something quick since it's the end of school and you just showed up" he does his usual goofy laugh and looks at me "Are you planning on doing anything right now if not lets go back to the dorm" I looked at him and said "Go on ahead of me I need to check something" as I walked out of the class room.

I am a little worried about that Nagisa Furukawa I am wondering if she is considering on joining the School's Drama Club, As I go to the old school building I am wondering if they have already accepted her with open arms or if she is doing what she did this morning down at the bottom of the hill.

I reach the 3rd floor of the old school building as I spy around the corner to see her frozen at what seems to be the door to the drama club… Sighing I say to myself "She has got to be the slowest person I have met but… In another note they could be practicing and she could be waiting for the time to enter" waiting for a little longer I sit here.

As I sit here it has already been twenty minutes since I have been spying and waiting for her to make a move I am getting restless and start to move towards her then she takes a deep breath as she just remembered something and said what seems to be 'Hamburger' I wonder what that's all about but then she slams open the door saying "Excuse me for intruding" she did not continue after that she was as quite as a mouse…

Curious I ran over to look into the class behind her to be only put into shock… My body's only reaction is to comfort Nagisa… I just remembered that the Drama Club was put on Hiatus since they did not have much members, I put my hand on her head as she was in shock herself she snapped back pretty quick after I did that looking up saying "What's with the hand?" all I could reply was "Oh It's nothing don't worry" I feel like an moron for doing that to her… building her courage up to only make it shatter with this sight…

I then asked Furukawa to come outside with me and talk about this she agreed and as I laid down and she kneeling I told her "I'm sorry I should have remembered that the Drama Club was on Hiatus" she shook her head and just said "it's okay" I felt bad and said "Well you know Hiatus mean it can get going again when all the requirements are met… So hang in there okay?" She looked at me and said "I will…" only to realise she looked at me and asked "I don't get it why are you being so nice to me I only just met you this morning" I looked at her surprised and said to her "Why am I being nice… Good question I don't even know why" It's true I seriously don't know why I am being nice normally I am lazy and a slacker, she then looked at me and smiled while blushing.

I walked around town for a little after walking Nagisa close to her place to go buy my dinner from the local convenience store… I buy my dinner then always head to Sunohara's dorm room to head it and read Manga.

_**As I walk in I could only shake my head and say 'You Moron…'**_


	5. His name is Youhei Sunohara

I entered the school dorm to see Sunohara getting thrown around like a dog toy… He seriously need to watch what he does in here since he got kicked off of the Soccer team it makes me wonder how he managed to stay in this school dorm since it is a sports dorm, well come to think of it he does live out of town, he is just here for school than I am pretty sure he will be leaving after graduation.

I walk up too where he was and starting sighing he looked at me while being lifted by one of the Rugby team members and said "Don't just stand there help me Okazaki!" I chuckled in my head and replied "No I don't want to turn into a loser like you" turning my head to the side that made me curious of what this moron would say next "You can be really col- WAAAAAH" it's like… I am watching a circus act right now he is doing flips and all kinds of things to make you want to clap in amazement.

When the commotion started to die down we went into his room my mouth was so dry I went into my bag to get my tea… But I am a moron and forgot to buy it, maybe if I ask Sunohara nicely he will give me some? "Hey Sunohara can I have some tea or something?" He gave me a nasty look then said "No, I'm all out…" Hmm maybe I can convince him with one of my funny stories.

I put the Manga I was reading down and bowed while saying "Please" he looked at me and said "Bagging won't get you anything here!" I lifted my head and said "Well you did say you were my slave after all… So tea" he had a confused look on his face before he said "When the hell did I say this!" well… he has me here maybe I can pull something off "Well… When you were dying in different life me and you were also friends in that time as well and you said if we meet again in a different life you will be my slave because I helped you so much in the other life" even I am surprised I could come up with something like this.

The silence went on for a minute or two before he shouted "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" literally face planting into his table in complete utter shock I lifted my head "Of course not you moron!" and so this night ends like all the others… Before I was getting ready to leave all I was thinking about was that girl… 'Nagisa Furukawa huh' I thought 'Maybe I can help her with her dream that is if she really wants to do it' Sunohara stands up and says "I'm going to go take a shower are you spending the night if so I think I have a spare pair of pajama's" that was the most creepiest thing I have heard in a long time… Me spending the night at Sunohara's place "N.O. Way I will pass I was getting ready to leave anyways" he looked at me and said "Is that so well see ya tomorrow then Okazaki" I smiled as walking out of the room "Yeah see ya tomorrow man" and so I begin my way back home.

As I was walking down the street I saw a place called 'Furukawa Bakery' the only thought that came into mind was that was Nagisa's parents work place, I wonder where she lives in all honesty, I continue to walk down the street when I hear someone say "Why don't we sit down and eat dinner" it sounded like it was coming from that bakery so I walked over to it since it was not late at all and my dad would still be up anyways.

I slide open the door and no one seems to be working at the front… It would be so easy for someone to steal from this place as I look around I wonder if this is Nagisa's house since it seemed like it was one of those places that have a business and house in one as I looked down there was still a tray of bread full saying special on the price tag I wanted to try one but somehow I got a strange feeling it would taste weird.

_**Then a woman steps from the door way she looked almost exactly like Nagisa maybe her twin sister?**_


	6. A Family Introduction

I looked at her with a confused expression she then smiled and tilted her head and said "It would just make me so happy if you were to try one" I looked at her and was yet again confused then I looked down at the bread she then said "That's our new item for the week you need not to pay" I then said "If that's so then sure I'll try one" I picked up the bread and examined it quickly to see if there is something strange with it but it looked like just normal bread… Till I bit in that is.

As soon as I took a bite there was a echo of a crunch as I chewed the bread I looked down to see a Rice cookie inside of the bread she smiled and put her index finger in the air and did a circular motion saying "I put a rice cracker inside it was a winning idea" I didn't know what to say and I am still confused if this is really Nagisa's mom, looking worried and says "You don't like it?" I replied with "To be completely honest with you this was a disaster" slowly after saying that I looked up at her.

"My bread my homemade bread you don't like it *Sniffle* wahaha" Then she took off like a bullet leaving the shop in tears from that I knew she was Nagisa's mother I just hope her father is a cool and understandable gu- "HEY PUNK IT'S CRUAL IF YOU JUST SHOVE THE TRUTH INTO HER FACE!" Worst then I could ever imagine "How pitiful now go apologize and tell her it was the best thing you have ever eaten and offer to eat all these left overs!" is he serious? Then he started patting my chest with a baseball bat this guy is crazy!

He then caught a glimpse of my uniform since I was heading from Sunohara's I could not change and then changed his tone completely and said "You're not a friend of Nagisa's are you?" I looked at him then said "And so what if I am?" he then smirked and sharpened his look "I am sorry let me go get my wife could you please wait here and watch the shop?" complete character change much? I then sighed saying "I guess it can't be helped" while waiting I finished the bread that was still in my hand to get over the weird taste to actually enjoy it… in a weird way.

"I'm sorry to show Nagisa's friend so much trouble I do apologise for that" She said so calmly and innocent like but then yet again the father's complete character change comes back "Don't worry he does look a little stupid he probably forgot all about that back there like short term memory loss" I didn't know how to respond since this guy… was like Satan but not really… scary just intimidating it seems. And then the show started Nagisa walks into the room from downstairs to be shocked by the sight of me.

"O-Okazaki what are you doing here" She said while blushing and nervous looking I looked at her and smiled and said "I'm sorry for intruding I just saw you're last name on the sign outside and though you lived here and decided I would say Hi… If it bothers you I can leave" she then said while calming down "Oh don't leave umm… would you like to stay for dinner?" I then smiled "Sure thank you I am kind of hungry" she then smiled and walked in the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

"Well kid my name is Akio Furukawa it's nice to meet you" I smiled thinking Character change yet again "I'm Sanae Furukawa it's very nice to meet you" I then said "Oh it's okay you don't need to say you're last names I already know them from Nagisa" as they were continuing laughing and chatting with each other the woman named Sanae looked at me and said "Oh I am sorry I don't think we have been introduced to you completely yet" I sat there to only be cut off by Nagisa.

_**His name is Tomoya, Tomoya Okazaki**_


	7. Dinner with the Furukawa's

"Heh that sounds like a sissys name to me… why not change it to something cooler" I looked at him and was just shaking my head thinking this guy has one messed up personality, at one moment he is friendly the next he is insulting me… "How about Ginga and your last name let's see Daiuchuu haha yeah Ginga Daiuchuu!" I then turned my head and responded "No! My name is Tomoya Okazaki" he then grunted at me and said "You're a picky fella aren't ya" then closes his eyes in thought "Hey Sanae can't you think of a better name for him" I was then worried and wondered if her name choice is as bad as her bread… "Hmm how about adding something magical at the end of your name? Let's see how about Tomoya Okazaki Eternal" saying while moving her index finger in a circular motion again… "It's different…" I responded.

Then Nagisa walked out into the living room area and said "Looks like you all have become good friends it seems" she then continued to smile and said "Dinner is ready oh and Okazaki don't be shy" I laughed and said "I don't know if you're one to tell me not to be shy Nagisa" she then started blushing and said "W-Well I was just nervous since I have been out for a long time!" Akio looked at me with a death glair and I said "U-Umm Old man why are you staring at me like that" he then smirked and said "What's your relationship with my daughter" I almost chocked on a piece of pork and said "WHAT?" Nagisa even seemed to be shocked at his question.

"Oh dear don't pick on our guest" he then said "Well I guess you're right I may be picking on him a little too much ahaha" This family is… beyond strange but I do wonder if this is how a real family acts… Since well I don't have one, My mother died when I was young I don't even know what she looks like and I have not seen any photo's with her in it so really I do not know at all what she looks like… She died in a traffic accident and well after she passed away I guess my dad started to regret life and didn't want anything to do with me since I only reminded him of her but I actually looked like him.

As growing up my dad would gamble and drink all the time not giving a damn about me, he would come home really late and all you could smell off him was liquor, it was a foul smell so as I grew up we distend ourselves from each other too becoming strangers in feelings we have not looked at each other as family for a long time and when he would talk to me it would be like he was talking to an old friend of his… It makes me so angry I just can't stand it I lose control and run out of the house not looking back or giving a damn…

"Okazaki would you like some seconds" Said Sanae snapping me back to reality "U-Umm sure if you don't mind thank you…" handing her my bowl I look at the three of them and smiled because this was a warm and happy feeling even though these people are strange it's I guess what some may call a family bonding, I never had one myself so I would not know.

It was getting late and Nagisa is walking me half was or so home I can't believe there really is a family like this I look beside me too see Nagisa and she looks at me catching me off guard and then I look forward quick hoping she didn't see me looking at her but then she said "Hmm what it is Okazaki do I got something on my face from dinner?" I looked back at her and said "Oh no I was just thinking that it's strange how you and your family get along that's all" she then smiled and said "Oh really? I thought we were pretty normal" I looked ahead and realised and said "Here is fine thanks again for everything tonight I will see you at school tomorrow okay?" she then giggled and said "Yes good night Okazaki see you tomorrow" as I walked away I looked back to seeing her waving me off I waved and headed home I then got into my room and changed for bed today was an interesting day I thought and then got comfortable in bed to slowly start passing out.

_**And then I found myself inside this strange world yet again but it was different I could now explore**_


	8. The Illusionary World 2

I'm in a world that is different from the one I once knew this world is… Is so sad and lonely well at least there is one warm spot and it's this girl, I was just helpless when I first got here all I could do was float and stand still and just watch and see the girl suffer such loneliness but she then built me a body made out of junk parts that were sitting around outside this house…

"Do you want to walk outside" She said, I was scared to leave the room so I shook my head since I cannot speak to the girl she looked at me and said "Its okay I will be with you… Are you afraid of this world?" I shook my head up and down meaning 'Yes' she then giggled and said "There is nothing too be afraid of and I'll be there to comfort you if you are afraid" for some reason this girl made me feel calm and wanting to go outside…

I then grabbed her hand and looked up at her she looked down and smiled and asked me "Are you ready?" I looked at the door thinking if I was then looked up and shook my head 'Yes' she then said "Here we go" while pushing the door open, It was not what I would of expected it was like a wonderland but not for a happy feeling person it was still sad and lonely but the view was incredible she smiled and looked at me "So are you still afraid if so want to go back in?" I looked at her and shook my head 'No' I was actually happy to be out of that dark and lonely room.

As time passed there was a weird thing that was happening it is scary, there are these yellowish balls of light floating into the sky from the ground it was something I have never seen before I tried grabbing one of the floating lights but all it did was pass through my body and hand it's really strange but somehow I feel nostalgic when I see them there pretty but scary at the same time…

I ran back to the girl and grabbed her hand and continued looking at the yellowish balls of light she then let go of my hand and asked me "Do you think these lights are normal?" I looked at her and shook my head 'No' she then made a thinking pose with her arms and then asked "Is the sky looking normal to you?" I looked up and then looked at her and shook my head 'Yes' and then I made the same pose as she did "Why is that…" she said while thinking.

More time has passed it's been a little bit since I have been outside again I am starting to get bored I wonder if she can do what she did for me… I wonder if there is another person like me in this cold and lonely world, if she could only build another body maybe that person could have the same chance as me and we could not be as lonely… So I walked over to her and pointed to myself and made a heart type of shape with my hands "You… Want me to make another body?" I shook my head 'Yes' she then looked worried "You don't like the one you have now?" I shook my head 'No' … "Then you want a friend?" I shook my head 'Yes' she then smiled and said "Okay let's build us another friend"

She has been gathering more and more junk from the fields, she has not started to build yet but I wonder what our new friend will look like maybe like me or different I don't know but for some reason I am really excited about this, She has enough parts to start building our new friend I walk around the room to where I was standing or well floating and start patting the air trying to make the next person feel happy and not alone and trying to tell it that they will have a new body very shortly.

_**I then awoke from my dream world to the sound of birds chirping in the morning… Just another day**_

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this little story of mine I am trying my best to keep to the Clannad Story line and really focus on Tomoya's PoV (Point of view) I will maybe break off from the Clannad story around after the Drama play is done I will be doing this story all the way to the end of After Story and possibly a Final Arc and conclude the story completely, I am just hoping there are some people enjoying this Story because I do put a lot of time and effort into thinking and typing it out changing mistakes and making last minute fix's to what parts I think are off so feedback is really appreciated (A Review) I will maybe release another chapter today since I missed 2 – 3 days but I have been trying to keep to a daily chapter upload schedule. I hope you are all enjoying it keep looking out for more!

~Okazaki95


	9. The Fujibayashi sisters

As I wake up from the dream I always have I look out the window like I normally do in the mornings, "Just another boring da-" I stop myself to think again "That's right… I was going to offer Nagisa Furukawa help on getting the Drama Club going again…" I then got out of bed and got dressed to leave.

I got to school and sat down at my desk to be approached by the Class representative Ryou Fujibayashi now that I think of it she is Kyou's younger twin, "U-Umm Okazaki?" I turned to her "Hmm? Can I help you?" she looked worried or something "Y-You were late again today" I know where this is heading "Oh and?" she looked a little upset at my response and put her hands to her chin "I just think you should come to school on time that's all" I smirked and said "Jeez you're starting to sound like the Class Rep or something" You could tell her eyes were starting to get watery "It's not any or something I really am the class representative" I think it's time for the fun to stop before the evil twin comes in "O-Okay okay I got it I'll try again tomorrow" tuning my head to the window "I-In that case let me read you're fortune for tomorrow you see Fortune telling is my hobby" I turned my head back to Ryou and was disturbed.

She started to shuffle the cards when they clamped together and fell all over the floor "Ahh… You see you're making a mess here let me help you clean this u-" … "You're going to be late tomorrow as well Tomoya" *THUMP* "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME MAD" as I said falling off my chair to what she said "You will run into a beautiful girl and fall into a conversation and lose track of time that's why you will be late!" she said so passionately "Pretty on the spot if you ask me" I said as I stood up and just in the corner of my eye I saw something flying aiming right for my head at 100 MPH I ducked just in time to hear "TOMOYA OKAZAKI YOU HAVE SOME NERVE PICKING ON MY SISTER YOU FLEA BRAIN" … "Uh-Oh…" I say knowing this cannot lead to anything good "He was not picking on me sis" Ryou said "Oh is that so" as Kyou said letting go of the tie on my uniform "Geez what's your problem Kyou.." I say while striating my tie "I thought you were picking on my s- … Wait were you getting Ryou to read you're fortune?"

"As a matter of fact yes… She said I will be meet a beautiful girl tomorrow and enter a long conversation and lose track of time and so forth I will be late" I said while looking like I was being as sarcastic as I could "Is that so…" Kyou said with the freakiest look on her face "Well good luck then" while tapping on my shoulder and walking laughing I looked at Ryou and was confused to the max.

"Oh I almost forgot since you were late I umm got you the handouts from homeroom so… Here you go" as she handed me the notes I just shoved them into my desk and said "Thanks I guess…" looking back at her she looked disappointed and was looking sad "O-Oh sorry I'll look at them later class is about to start anyway so why don't you go back to your seat" she then looked at the clock and said "Oh right well… See you later" that's strange normally she is the 'Shy' and 'Fragile' type but today was a big and I mean BIG character change why was she acting so weird today? As I thought about this I looked out the window as soon as class started.

While thinking about all kinds of things but mostly on what to say to Furukawa about trying to help her with the Drama club I heard a thump beside me I turned my head to see Youhei Sunohara just arriving to school he has a much more worse attendance then me and surprisingly I was actually really early to school today.

_**And then the lunch bell rang I ignored Sunohara and headed to the one place I knew where she was.**_

A/N: Hey guys sorry for two Author notes in a row I just want to state that this story does not follow Clannads story 100%! I have chopped parts and made some parts before others for example the part were Tomoya meets Nagisa's parents was after this part I did in this chapter I am trying to change some story lines and make it a Tomoya PoV (Point of view) but with a Fanfiction Twist and it's also the art of imagination, I plan on keeping on like this I expect a review for you to tell me what you would like to see me change for future chapters after all this story is for your entertainment! Read on!

~Okazaki95


	10. Furukawa Absent?

I started to head down the stairs to go meet Nagisa, I looked out the window to the courtyard wondering if she was either in the cafeteria getting her lunch or was already outside sitting on the stones where she normally is… "She is not there..?" I say confused and started heading to the cafeteria wondering why she was not there. I entered the doors to the Cafeteria to see the swarm of kids shoving, Tripping and even using brute force if they needed too just to get one of the good lunch sandwich's "Looking like an average day to me already…" I say while sighing and placing my hand on my forehead.

As time went on and the cafeteria started to clear I could not see Furukawa come out or even enter, now I was starting to get a little worried since I told her I would see her at school today but maybe I should have said something like "I got something important to talk to you about at school tomorrow" I checked the courtyard one last time and she was not there… "It looks like I will be taking a trip to the Furukawa's after school…" as I started to walk up the stairs my stomach let out a huge growl and at the same time I was already looking at the clock depressed.

I entered my classroom to sit down in my seat annoyed since I could not eat anything. I just sat there and stared out of the window, "Okazaki what's the matter? You seemed pissed" Youhei Sunohara said to me as I actually was "It's nothing don't worry about it" I say snapping back at him, the bell rang and class began and then I closed my eyes and passed out. I woke up at the end of the period but this was strange I didn't have a dream this time… I just was asleep for more than 40 minutes that's plenty of time to have a dream… This is starting to confuse me even more.

I could not wait any longer I was more confused than worried now… The day Nagisa is out from school I don't get any weird dreams it's strange but I have to find out. I slid the door open saying "Hello, Anyone in here?" And I didn't hear a response so I walk up to the entrance to the house saying "I'm not intruding" as I slip my shoes off and go inside, "Hello, Misses Furukawa? Old Man? … Nagisa?" I heard movement from upstairs and then old man started walking down the stairs "What the hell are you doing here punk your skipping school aren't you!" he said while grabbing the collar of my uniform shirt.

"Calm down… I was just wondering why Nagisa was not at school today I told her I had something important to tell her and I wasted my lunch looking around for her so I am probably going to go eat somewhere after I talk to her here" Akio's facial expression changed "Well kid you can't talk to Negisa right now I am sorry" he said while releasing my shirt, I was shocked at the response but I think I have a pretty good idea on what's going on. "So she has that illness right now am I wrong?" Akio's eyes connected with mine and he replied with "Yeah… it does not take to long for her to get well since the doctor was just here he said Nagisa will be back up and going at school by Friday" I looked at him and sighed "3 days without anything to do again…" I say while putting my shoes on "Old man do you mind if I come by and visit after school tomorrow?" I say while slipping my left shoe on he then blew smoke from his cigarette and said "If she is up for it then sure if she wakes up I will tell her you stopped by" I smiled and waved to head back to school.

I got to school and all I could hear was the noise of an engine running like almost as someone was driving motorcycles through the school, I made my way to the track field to see 2 guys on bikes and Sunohara sitting down cheering with this event. "What the hell is going on?" I say sitting down beside Sunohara, "I don't know randomly these punks showed up and started making noises so it attracted attention" he said chuckling "Is that so…" I say while looking forward at the commotion.

_**Then a female with long silver hair made her way to the middle to confront the trouble makers.**_


	11. Tomoyo Sakagami

As things progressed and the girl made her way to the middle of the track field out of nowhere all the girls started to cheer like she was a famous person… "Wow what's with these girls…" said Sunohara as confused as I was "No clue man is she… Famous?" I say trying to question an answer out of myself to think and see if I remember seeing her somewhere before. You could hardly hear anything from the distance but all you heard was "DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FOOL" then in the blink of an eye they were both on the ground and all that was left standing was her. "What the hell just happened?" I say shocked at the outcome, Sunohara was as speechless as I was. I rubbed the back of my head and let out a small laugh and said "I wouldn't want to be on her enemy list" as I stood up and started to walk back to the doors.

In class Sunohara came over to my desk and kept pestering me saying it was 'Fixed' she just wanted acknowledgement from her fellow student body and caused a fixed scene, I laughed and said "If you think it's so fixed why don't you try and prove it" little did I know what I said clicked in my mind afterwards and then I knew it was going to be a long day. We walked down to the teacher office and saw a small crowed of kids watching the mysterious girl hand the two punks to the teachers for punishment but she claimed it was self-defence and that the students were causing morel disruption of the peace, after the whole thing was solved she started to walk this way and then I spoke up "What a show you put on out there" she didn't even acknowledge my words and just kept walking.

We sat there in class this was the last period before we could leave and go home, this was mine and Sunohara's 'Lazy hour' well… I can't really say that since the whole school day is considered a 'Lazy hour' for me and Sunohara. "Hey Okazaki I am going to challenge her to a fight… I strongly believe this was a hokes now" I looked at him and tried giving him the most stupidest look I could muster and said "You have got to be kidding me… Don't blame me when you're face looks like it got hit by a train…" then I let out an uneasy laugh thinking about that picture, "What's so funny!" Said Sunohara furious at my random outburst, "Nothing Nothing just thought of something I really want to see so please carry on with your plan" and then the school bell rang signaling class's end.

We got up and intercepted this mysterious girl and then Sunohara started the convocation "I believe that whole scene this afternoon was a fake… Maybe you paid them to put on that scene or maybe… You offered them a little bit of a different reward" He said giggling, you could tell that sort of pissed her off and she responded "I didn't want to fight any students at this school but I guess today is you're lucky day… I want to make this self-defence so come at me" as she said jumping up and down like she was getting warmed up, Sunohara wiped his nose and charged saying "Don't mind if I do!" and at that moment I remembered something about this girl now that I get a better look, she has abnormal strength and she would always beat the crap out of dumb guys causing problems around the neighborhood. "That's what I heard at least" explaining it to Sunohara as he was on the ground, "I wish you would have told me this before…" he said sobbing.

She then walked away and there were some nearby students and I walked over and asked them "Who is that girl?" curious I waited for an answer "Who her? Oh you don't know?" they say like I should know who she is, "Sorry I don't" I say still waiting for find out what I want to know "Her name is Tomoyo sakagami she just transferred her this spring she is practically an idol" Tomoyo Sakagami huh? That name is so familiar I guess my story is true she is that girl. "Thanks for answering" I say as I walk away from the crowed to pick up what's left of Sunohara. I got home around 9:30 PM to luckily see my dad passed out and went into my room and tried to remember more about this Tomoyo character but all that I know is what I said this afternoon maybe if I go research online tomorrow at school to her a little bit more story's from people I might have a good idea on this girls personality before I even think of approaching her.

I closed my eyes and I have a completely different dream then I normally do… This is about me? I am a little boy about… 8 years old this is about the time my mom passed away I believe… Gah I don't know it's been so long that I don't even know of my own mother's face it sometimes really gets to me but I try not to think about this… So this dream is to show me of the memories I tried to forget? This is also the time my father lost control and casted me to the side like a piece of trash and started to treat me like a stranger… pff I could care less about the past I have suffered long enough from what the moron did to me, I don't even consider him my father anym-

"_**Tomoya I love you please take care of your father okay sweetie?" said a woman upside down inside of a car.**_

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry it's been awhile since a **__**AN**__** but I did try to release a chapter (Chapter 10) to make it so I am not dead or given up on this story I have been really busy so sorry if my posting is a little off for the first couple weeks of summer since I am spending time with family and friends at this time, I will be back to full story writing soon I have been slowly working on chapters for this story and another story of mine I am also in the planning of a **__**Deadman Wonderland**__** Story I hope you will all enjoy that one if you are a fan of DMW after all, As a final touch up before I go I would like to thank you all for the support and the few nice Reviews I have received without the confidence of someone saying my story is good I would not have continued this and just left it as it is… And not to lie or anything but I thought I messed this story up HUGE since I screwed up the chapters orders (meaning the Clannad story plot) I have messed up scenes like Ryou and Kyou, Tomoyo and all kinds of other scenes but if you are enjoying it then I won't stop.**_

_**Thanks again everyone.  
~Okazaki95**_


End file.
